


Don't leave me

by darkclouds



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Death, Depression, Grief/Mourning, Insanity, M/M, Murder, Nightmares, Sad, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkclouds/pseuds/darkclouds
Summary: Jack is dead and Rhys begins to loose himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried with this fic but it came off a lot darker than I intended. I'm sorry for my terrible grammar.

Handsome Jack was meant to die a hero’s death. A death that was legendary, one that was the ultimate sacrifice. He wasn’t supposed to be on his knees, blank-faced but secretly begging for his life. It wasn’t supposed to be at the hands of some bastard bandit with a hunger for fortune. Not while his boyfriend was held captive and forced to watch as his lover dropped dead.  
All the things his death shouldn’t be, it was. And Rhys was left to pick up the pieces. The guards rushed in five seconds too late to save the CEO. His body was already lying lifeless on the floor as they laid waste to the bandits.  
Rhys stumbled over to his body. His own hands were shaky as he clutched the man’s pale face. By this time he was soaked in crimson blood but Rhys didn’t care. He only wanted the man he loved back.  
But he never came back. There wasn’t a doctor on the world that could fix him. It wasn’t a sick joke like he had hoped for. Even now, three years into the future, and the current CEO of Hyperion, he could only think of Jack’s funeral.  
Everyone attended, the sick, the old, the children. Everyone mourned the loss of Handsome Jack. They didn’t truly mourn, it was staged, all company policy. Rhys was the only one who really cared, the only one who would miss his presence.  
During the funeral he just stood, staring at his face. He wanted the mismatched eyes to open, he wanted to hear Jack telling him how much he loved him one more time. He’d sell his soul to just say goodbye.  
Hyperion was steeped in black for the next month. No one was allowed a single word in disgust towards Jack. The space station was quiet, at least for Rhys. Everyone else could move on, could forget the man altogether.  
While he ruled the company he still had flashback of every painstaking moment leading up to his death. Rhys analyzed every detail he could’ve changed to save him. He knew it was futile. It wouldn’t solve anything.  
Within seven years he lost himself. Vaughn let go. He couldn’t handle Rhys anymore. And while he watched his friend move on with jealousy heavy in his chest, he didn’t blame him.  
Rumors circled around Hyperion workers. Whispers of ‘he lost his mind’ could be heard at every turn as the latest CEO walked from place to place. He didn’t care. As long as they listened and didn’t rebel, he was content with the whispers.  
Deep asleep in the middle of the night, Rhys would awake, drenched in sweat, shaking, and crying. All a product of his nightmares running wild with his memories of Jack’s death. And some nights, when his mind turned dark, he dared not to sleep. He could feel the storm of emotion coming to drown him if he closed his eyes. So he suffered and dealt with the tired eyes and lethargic mind. Bags hung under his eyes as he went through the motions of day to day life.  
He became insane, like his predecessor he killed anyone he wanted. He felt no remorse towards the loss of innocent life like he used to be. He burned every bridge he crossed. He became obsessed with alcohol and vaults just to mask his pain and loss.  
Rhys became the symbol for insanity and evil. His name was feared in all communities. People ran when the wind mentioned his name, groups screamed when they saw his face. No one helped him like he helped Jack. Rhys brought Jack back from the edge of no return. There was no one there to save him from himself.  
When his own day came, he was ready. He grinned a smile full of blood and pain as they tortured him. Their knives only hurt him physically. His brain became guarded after Jack. He was the only one who could really hurt him. Death was a good friend of his. Their threats didn’t bother him. He let that comforting blackness swallow him up. Rhys would finally see Jack again.


End file.
